And I Love Her
by MagicalMysteryGirl23
Summary: I'm not really 23!  I go back in time and I meet The Beatles, are Paul and I falling for each other? And is George going to interfere? Read to find out! Not ATU


I saw something along the sidewalk. It gleamed like a diamond among a lush green jungle of grass. My hand reached forward and lifted it from the earth. I recognized this item as a timepiece. It was merely a useless wristwatch. I thought I would keep it. It looked old; it might be worth something someday. I put the watch into one of my grocery bags and continued home.

When I got home I dug it out of one of the bags and set my newfound item on the table. Tick, tick, tick, I heard.

I examined it and realized that it was actually a pretty neat little watch. It reminded me a lot of The Big Ben in England. Although I have never been to England I have a strange fascination with the country. Probably because of the musical influences it has.

I took the watch into my bedroom then I fastened it to my wrist. I heard it ticking slower and slower. The steady tick, tick, tick had turned into tick… Tick… Tick. As I went to bed I thought _Junk piece of watch, _it sounded broken because it wasn't ticking at regular intervals. I thought about where it came from. People's watches do not just fall off unnoticed. Or not this one. This particular watch was heavier than most watches. It was made out of an unusual material that was yellow in color, but not gold.

The sun poured out of the window like a hose of yellow light. Morning birds sang their sweet tune. I realized rather quickly that I was not in my own room. The green room with the flowered bed sheets was gone. Replaced. Replaced with a flowery wallpaper hard wood floors and white sheets. I looked around further more.

There, where my television might have been, was an old record player. I flew my sheets off and explored the room. I had examined the flowery wallpaper admiring the bright pink roses on the yellow wall. I fooled around with the record player. _How exactly does this thing work?_ I examined the walls one more time. I noticed that there was a calendar. I gazed at it very briefly. Then went back to fiddling with the record player. _Wait a minute here. Why is there record player and not like a boom box or a stereo or something? _I ran back over to the calendar. I read the large print. I stopped to stare, making sure that it was not just an illusion. Yes, I was definitely reading the year 1966.

Stunned and shocked, I backed away from the calendar. I was confused, and baffled. I was in this strange unfamiliar room and I did not even know what time it was, or even if I was in America anymore. I drew the curtains and I noticed I was not in my hometown either. It seemed I was in a different country. Then it hit me. Oh no, could it be? Was the watch _supposed _to look like Big Ben? Was it a coincidence? I had developed a notion right then, that I was in London, England. However, I had second thoughts_. I could be in an old abandoned house and this could be an old calendar._

I had found a mirror on the west wall, and I peered into it and what reflected back was me in this dress that I'd never seen before in my life. Just regular twenty-three year old me. (I'm not that old in real life) It was a rather attractive pink-lavender dress, pavender, and there were pockets with white lace at the bottom. It looked like one of those old fashioned 1960's dresses. The shock was so outrageous that I had to go sit down on the bed. One million thoughts ran through my head. A low grumble came from below. I saw that watch. The watch was back to its normal tick, tick, tick. I thought, _Oh boy! Maybe I can go to a Beatles concert. The Beatles live in England and record in England! Oh boy! That means that right now George and John are still alive! _I got very excited_._

I looked on the dresser again this time there was a wallet. It was just lying there. I do not remember seeing it there when I checked to see if the watch was still there. I took the wallet and slid it into my dress pocket. I also put the watch on. _Strange… _I thought.

Tick, tick, tick, as I walked into town to find a small coffee shop and purchased a sandwich. Tick, tick, tick as I lost my way back to the house. Tick, tick, tick as I finally found it. I went inside and I sat on my bed. Tick, tick, tick, I was bored. Tick, tick, tick, still bored. I had an idea. I had not quite figured out how to work this record player. I put one of the Beatles records on and I looked for a button to make it start to play. Wait, the records, where had they come from? They were not on the table before. I was very frightened. Was I going to be here the rest of my life with random things appearing at just the right time? Would I ever have my life back again?

I put the album in and fiddled around with it until I got it to play. Finally, I heard the mixture of instruments. I forgot about all my worries. Guitar, bass, drums, rhythm guitar, and the vocals of Paul McCartney. I listened to that record for hours. Replaying it about three times. I got up to replay it once more then I sat back down and I fell sound asleep. It was dark now; I had spent all afternoon listening to the record.

I awoke again. However, I awoke in my own room. _Phew! I am so glad that was a dream!_ I was not wearing that pink dress and I was not in that strange room. However, I still had the watch and… Oh, what is this in my pocket? The English money! I became scared. I snapped my watch off, through it into my drawer, buried it under the scattered papers and folders, and slammed the drawer shut. I tried not to think about it. I went for a walk. _Ok, so I was in a strange room, I was surrounded by strange things, and the year was apparently 1966. I know I like the Beatles, maybe… Just maybe… the watch knows too. Is this watch like hocus pocus magic stuff? Reads your mind? Can I only go to 1966 once? Is it just a one-time thing? You know what? I am just going to leave it in there until I cannot bare to use it again. _I thought about many things during that walk. Maybe when I went to 1966 the present pauses. Maybe 1966 will pause for me in the present. I will never know until I try it again.

If I went to the 60's, would I stay for a week in the 60's and then stay for a week in present? How would that work? I suppose it would depend how homesick I got. As I strolled down the street, enjoying the Saturday afternoon I though about quite a bit. It was beginning to start a headache. I went home and decided I will stay at least a week.

Just think, it would be somewhat like having two weekends, once I got back from the 60's weekend, it would still be Saturday when I woke up again! Exciting!

That night I rummaged through my drawer until I found that watch. I looked at the watch. It was funny how such a tiny object could take me on such big adventures. So I put the watch on my dresser. Making sure not to wear it to bed. I would not want that. I turned on my boom box, I set "The White Album (2009 Stereo Remaster)," in and listened to that as I dozed off.

Tuesday morning, 7:00. Time to go to work. I kept quiet about my adventure at work. Because if I did say anything, I would probably end up as a patient in a metal hospital rather than working as a nurse. Nothing interesting happened at work that day. Usually nothing ever does. When I got home I took a bike ride around town because I was bored. Then I went home and made myself dinner, read a little, watched a few show's on TV, and went to bed.

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday same thing. Curiosity was starting to get the better of me so I decided that I was going to use my watch tonight. I did not know how long I would be gone, but as I said, I think it will pause the present and I will be in 1966. So off to bed. I snapped the watch to my wrist. I was ready for my journey back to 1966. I had thought about how cool it would be to meet the Beatles but the chances of that happening were a million to one. Oh well, I suppose you never know, do you? I heard the watch tick… Tick… Tick… I waited for morning. Excited. I finally dozed off.

Early Saturday morning, I opened my eyes and there I was, as expected. It didn't come as such a shock to me this time. I was back in 1966. London, England. I was yet again wearing my pavender dress with the pockets. I had the English money on my dresser. I was counting it. There was a lot. I had plenty. I went to the nearest coffee shop. "Vente Carmel Macchiato," I said. "Err…. We don't serve that here dearie," a sudden flash of reality, I am not in Starbucks, I am in 1966! "Err, I meant to say a sandwich," the woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow as if to say, _"You're crazy! How could you confuse a sandwich with that thing?" _but she did not say anything she just shrugged and handed me a turkey sandwich from the table behind her. I heard the door open. I was surprised I heard it over the many people talking. There were four men by the door; it was funny though because they all looked as if they were wearing false facial hair. I went through a little hall in hopes of finding a place to sit I thought it was the non-smoking section. But there was nobody in there. And oddly there was only one table. _Peace and quiet._ I thought. I ripped off the wrap of the sandwich and I set it on top so there would not be crumbs all over. I did not eat it though. Just left it there and stared at it. I looked on the table and I saw a sign but I didn't read it because I was rather busy staring at my sandwich.

I remembered the four men at the door, while I was staring into space, wondering if they found a seat yet, I remembered they looked familiar even with their phony mustaches. I noticed footsteps towards my table. I heard a voice say. "Excuse me madam? Can me and me mates sit here?" I tuned back into the real world but kept looking forward. I don't know why, I just did. Wait, whoa, I was in the private section, not the non-smoking section of the coffee shop. Oh.

"Sure, sit," I replied.

The men started piling into the booth. Once everyone got situated I looked at whom I let sit with me. Who was sitting in front of me? Well, it was none other than Paul McCartney. Sitting to his left John Lennon. Sitting to my right was Ringo Starr/ Richard Starkey. To his right was George Harrison practically falling of the edge of the booth, due to there was hardly any room. I saw them all take off the false mustaches and I knew for sure. My mind went blank. All of a sudden all emotions shut down. I had fainted.

I opened one eye and quickly shut it. Pretending to be fainted, from what I saw quickly with that one glance. I could tell I was not in that coffee shop anymore. While I laid there I tried to analyze what I just saw but there is nothing much to analyze when all you saw was a ceiling for a split second. Twenty minutes later I heard someone say.

"Ey! Look I think she moved!" said who I thought was Ringo. Gee, all I did was twitch my foot so he must have really been staring me down! Then I heard hurried footsteps coming closer towards what I thought were towards my… _bed_? "You think she's awake?" said who I thought was Paul. I opened my eyes. I was staring right into the face of Paul. He was practically within kissing distance. He was that close. He scared me. His face was just there. "She's awake!" said George.

"Obviously," said Paul playfully. I giggled.

"Err, before you fainted we didn't catch your name," muttered John.

"My… my… name?"

"Yes your name," said George.

"My name is Reilly," I said.

"How old are you?" asked Paul.

"I'm… twenty-three" I actually had to think about it for a second. I was just that out of it.

"Where do you live?"

"I honestly don't remember," I said somewhat embarrassed.

That was enough. I did not have to say anymore. I could tell in their eyes that they meant to say _Rest_. For I don't know why. I figured that they would just put me out on the streets and let me wander London for a while, but they didn't, I was rather surprised. I expected much less of them. So I snoozed all afternoon. When I woke up, I lied in my bed. I wondered why they took me here. They could have just left me passed out on the table at the coffee shop. I mean, that's what I would have done. I was waiting, waiting, waiting for something to happen. I got up and roamed around. I could tell this was one of the Beatles' rooms. I could almost sense it. One of them must have heard me. George walked in. I did not care for George in the present.

"Come downstairs," he announced. I obeyed and walked down stairs. There was the band sitting on a ratty, blue couch. The room was a light blue that reminded you of the sky. Moreover, there was a shag carpet on the floor, which was also blue. The room was kind of smoky like somebody had just smoked a cigarette. I coughed because I hate the smell of smoke. "How are you feeling?" asked Paul seeming concerned.

"I feel fine, the rest helped," with a cough.

"Good,"

"Sit," he added while patting the couch seat.

I walked over and sat right next to Paul. It was awesome to sit next to him. Paul was my favorite Beatle in the present and he seems very sweet. I looked at George whom was sitting across from me. George winked at me. I curled a disgusted look on my face. Then looked at Paul he winked. I smiled. I looked back at George and he wore a look of insane jealousy.

"Want a smoke?" asked Ringo.

"No thanks I don't smoke. I think it's a nasty habit." He just shrugged and put the pack away. I hope that that didn't upset him. Even though it was the truth.

Then they played a few songs and I listened. One of them being the song "Nowhere man" I sang along "He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody."

"Say, how did you know all the words?"

"I guessed?" I said.

"Are you sure?" asked John and Ringo in unison. I nodded slowly. Then they nodded approving.

They played a few songs for the album "Revolver" that they were working on at the time. They played the songs and I sat and listened. Listening, listening, listening, I did sing along because I was that familiar with the songs on "Revolver." so I sat and sung along to the songs "Taxman", "Eleanor Rigby", "I'm only Sleeping", "Love you To", "Here There Everywhere", "Yellow Submarine", "She Said She Said", "Good Day Sunshine", "And Your Bird Can Sing", "For No One", "Doctor Robert", "I Want to Tell You", "Got to Get You into My Life", and "Tomorrow Never Knows," or well at least I sang the words I knew.

"I think we ought to get to know you," said John

"I agree," said Ringo

"Why?" I asked. Wow what a stupid question.

"Well if your going to live with us for a while until you get back on your feet don't you think we should know a little more about you?" said John

"Your going to take me in?"

"I guess you could say that," he replied

"So where are you from, originally I mean," asked Ringo.

"I am from Illinois you know, in America,"

"Well that's interesting," said George.

"Yes, yes it is,"

"What's your profession?"

"I'm a nurse," I said sleepily. I yawned.

"You still seem pretty tired,"

Yawn "No not at all," I said as yawning. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go rest?"

Yawn, I was surprised of my repetitious yawning. Therefore, I trotted my self with my little pavender dress upstairs. I slept like a rock! I did not think I was that tired.

I woke up to something, or rather someone poking me.

"Stop,"

"Stop,"

"Stop!"

"Stop poking me!"

"STOP POKING ME!"

He stopped. "Wake up!" I heard Ringo say. I practically growled at him. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes please!"

"No! Now!"

"What are you my mother?" Then unexpectedly Ringo completely rolled me off the bed.

As I pushed the blanket that fell off of me, laughing, I got up to see why he wanted me to get up so badly. I looked around nothing special. I looked downstairs. All I saw was Ringo, John, and George sitting on the ratty couch.

"Err… Where's Paul?"

"He is upstairs," said John.

"Doing what?" I asked John. He shrugged.

"I reckon he's sleeping," said George.

I was going go wake him up. I went up the stairs and opened the big wooden door. I entered the room. I felt as if I were trespassing on a king's domain. A snoring king's domain. I tried to keep from laughing. I was thinking how to wake him up. I was for certain I would not use the same methods Ringo thought were sufficient to get me out of bed. Should I shake him, poke him; say his name a few times? I did not actually know. I heard mumbling it scared me. Ha! Paul slept talked! I don't know why, but I lost it and started laughing hysterically. Once I have started laughing I cannot stop until it does not seem funny anymore. Unfortunately, instead of staring at him for a while (which is what I was going to do) he woke to the rather noisy sound of my uncontrollable laughter.

"Hi Paul," I said laughing so hard. He gave me a look as to say _why you are laughing. _

"You were snoring and sleep talking," I said still laughing. Paul's face became as red as a tomato. Then I thought _Aww, he is embarrassed! _

"Come on, the fellas down stairs want you," with a slight giggle.

"Oh yes! We are going to record…um…um… _Good Day Sunshine_!"

He slapped his forehead. _Blew it totally blew it! _He thought. I looked at him. Why in the world did he just slap his own face? Who knows? I walked down stairs. I heard Paul. Paul had just fallen down the stairs. My child instinct was to laugh (some more) but I did not. I ran over there. "Paul? Are you ok!"

"I am fine-" He was cut off due to he gagged. All I saw was him running back up the stairs. I walked back into the room where the rest of the boys were and I simply said.

"I don't really think Paul is going to record today," They got the picture. I noticed that everywhere was just so noisy. I got up and walked out the door. "AHHHHHH!" There were people everywhere! I heard cameras snapping and people running towards me and there were people with signs like… "Kiss Me John," "Call Me 1815-555-6789" I screamed once more and ran inside I had to fight to force the door shut. Oh my god, I walked away and the people started to open the door but I ran back over there forced it shut a second time and then locked the door. I walked back down the hall and into the room where the boys were. "Paparazzi eh?" said Ringo. I nodded. I was worried about Paul up there all by himself vomiting no doubt. I sat with the boys on the couch. Being mobbed was rather new to me. "Why aren't there any guards?"

"They don't work on Sunday," noted Ringo.

Why in the hell didn't they work on Sunday? It is the fricking Beatles for crying aloud.

"Well, we can't record _Good Day Sunshine _without Paul's vocals so just sit back and enjoy your self," said George.

"I'd suggest we go outside but that's a rather cruddy idea, eh?" said Ringo

"Considering we would get mobbed, yes that is a bloody awful idea," said John. So we sat there. Meanwhile upstairs. Paul was well, a little sick. He lay on the bathroom floor. He sat there and wondered if he should even bother to go downstairs. He was so humiliated. _Bloody hell! Nice move Paul, almost barfed all over her foot, great way to get to know a girl. _He weighed his options. Go downstairs and get picked on by the boys and I, or go upstairs and rest. He chose to rest. After all, he had just threw up. Paul slept like a baby for three hours. I was in his room most of the time watching him sleep and checking on him as if he were my son. I saw him wake up. The first thing he did was feel his forehead. It was hot as if someone had set a bonfire atop of his head. "Fever?"

"Quite possibly," he said. I nodded. Being a nurse I just knew somehow. I fumbled to the bathroom and found a washcloth. I didn't know where anything was so I just looked in all the drawers until I found one. I figured this would work for the time being. I then wet it with cold water and returned to the room where Paul was. I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here you go, hon," I folded the cloth in three and placed it on his burning forehead. George walked in as I was placing it on him. Envy was written all over his face. "That feels better."

"What in the hell?" George said.

"I am just putting a cold washcloth on his head, he's got a fever," It was as if George did not believe me so he walked towards the bed Paul was lying in and he pulled the washcloth off. "What are you doing?" the weirdo put it up to his nose and inhaled. I looked at him like he was stupid or something. "Why are you sniffing a washcloth? That's rather odd you know," I said. He flopped it back on Paul's forehead. I thought that was rude so I straightened it. "Ok? Fine don't answer me then,"

"We should have never brought you home from that stupid coffee shop," he muttered as he slammed the door. Wow! What is George's problem? "You see he's the type that fights over a pretty girl such as yourself, and as you can tell he is insanely jealous of your being by me most the time," He called me a pretty girl!

"Oh that type,"

"Yes that type"

"Oh yes, so he is rather competitive with you?"

"Yes very indeed, sometimes it's a bit annoying"

I weighed my odds what girl in her right mind would really like George he looked like some sort of primate monkey type thing, but yet again, everyone is entitled to there own opinion. (Anyone who likes primate monkey guy, I am sorry, but it's just my opinion) Come to think of it all of us are primate monkey type things, after all we descended from monkeys…

"Did you happen to hear what George said as he walked out?" Paul had heard exactly what he said as he left but he did not want me to know so he simply said, "I didn't." I nodded. "Didn't George and you use to be best buddies?"

"We still are."

"Then why does he act like that?" Paul shrugged. I had already asked him way too many questions so I backed off and went out of the room. Before I opened the door I turned and said, "If you need anything, anything at all, just yell," he did not nod or respond in any way. He just kept staring at the wall. I did not want to go downstairs and deal with old' cranky pants. Therefore, like the doofus I am, I sat outside the door. I saw Ringo come up stairs.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked. I looked up from my feet and replied, "Because I am waiting for something to happen, why are you upstairs?"

"This is me house isn't it?"

He headed toward the bathroom. Oh no! Who was to come up the stairs but George? _Oh, shit! _He looked at me and gave me an ugly smirk. "What?" I said. "You know what," he said. "No need to be so hostile," I said. "Bah!" Right then I realized how big of a fool I must look sitting there in my pavender dress practically guarding Paul's door, like a dog. I decided to go down stairs. I sat on the couch. I sat there for a while. Sat there so long I had not even noticed that John was sitting on the couch opposite of me starring at me. I sat on one couch he sat on the other. "Is there any good reason why you are staring at me?" John did not answer he just kept staring. I looked at wear he was staring. Then I looked down I immediately crossed my legs fixed my dress to where it was down over my knees. He stopped staring.. The only ones that eyed me all the time were George and John. Ringo really did not have much interest at all.

We all sat down on the furniture. After about fifteen minutes I could sense that everyone had became bored, they couldn't go anywhere, they couldn't record anything so they didn't really have anything else to do. I had asked if they wanted to play poker or something but nobody seemed to like that idea either. Then finally an idea… "Shall we all go up and check on Paul?" suggested Ringo.

"Yes,"

"Yes, yes we should,"

We all trotted up the stairs me in the lead. George seemed a little upset about me being in front, but what isn't he upset about. I then knocked on the door and entered. Paul was turned over on his left side, snoring. (Again) I would have laughed but if I was to really think about it, its not really funny. In addition, no one else laughed, so I sealed my mouth. We all gathered around Paul's bed, like a basketball team at half time. We waited for fifteen minutes or so, but he had not awoken.

After we checked on Paul, we all went downstairs. One Beatle was un-accounted for, but the drummer had soon returned after about four or five minutes. We all became bored, and the boys watched their television while I went up stairs. I went up to find that my watch was gone! _Oh my god, where is it! _I thought. Where was the watch? I looked under the bed, on the nightstand, on top of the dresser, on top of the record player, and under the bed sheets. Where is it! I calmed down; it was not a big deal. . . . Who am I kidding? It is a huge deal! If I didn't have the watch how was I supposed to get home? I decided I would look for it tomorrow.

Therefore, I changed into my white night gown that was in the fine wooden dresser. (Of course rather oddly appearing) I lay in bed. I was still confused why the watch was gone, and was confused why everything just appears magically. I heard the door creak, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, then footsteps towards my bed, I felt a finger brush my stray bangs behind my ears also I felt the shift of my blankets over my shoulders then I heard someone say "Goodnight," Then all of a sudden I heard the door open and slam shut then more footsteps. I heard fighting. I could not make most of it out. Then I got out of bed. I opened the door slightly. Nobody was there but I could still hear the shouting. I put my ear against the wall. "What were you doing in there?" no reply. "Answer me!" still no reply. Then finally "George it's to late to throw tantrums, I was just bidding her goodnight anyway, I thought it would be the gentleman-like thing to do. Go downstairs," With that the room was silent. Another door shut, leaving of what I had assumed was Paul in the room. It was my turn to trespass. I opened my door and walked to the next bedroom where Paul was sitting on his bed, still dramatized from his fight. I sat down next to him he looked up to speak but he could tell I already knew. "Did you have another fight with George?" I asked slowly. Paul nodded. "Am I the cause if it?" he looked down and stared at his feet, like there was some sort of interesting play going on atop his slippers. "I'm sorry," I said, not even sure what I was apologizing for. "I shouldn't have wandered into your room; it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't." I sighed thinking of a possible solution. "Do you want me to talk to George tomorrow?" Paul shook his head. "I'll take care of it," he said faking a smile. Then I simply left the room. I felt bad about leaving Paul but it was probably the best thing for him.

I felt odd. I had been there two days and I was already this bonded with them. Wow, this is creepy. Therefore, I wandered back into my room. I sat on my bed still wondering what happened to that damn watch. I dozed off still worried about my watch. I fell into a deep, deep sleep. I hope I didn't snore. Oh god, what if Paul walked in and I was snoring! That would be horrible!

I woke up in the morning and changed my clothes. I wondered what happened to all the dirty clothes? I wouldn't have to worry about it because I guess I could say my laundry takes care of its self. Every time I wear something and I look back in the drawer and there it is, folded and clean. After all they weren't _my _clothes they were the ones that just appeared. Which this no longer freaks me out because I am getting so used to it. If only It would do that when I was home. I decided after I got dressed, I would go downstairs and make breakfast for everyone. Oh wow, I would have to make 5 serving of something. I didn't know how to cook anything on the stove and there wasn't a microwave. I just thought I would make cereal, there goes that idea out the window. I took out the cereal boxes and there was barely one serving in each of them let alone five servings. So I decided I would just make some toast and jam. I wasn't hungry so I decided I would only make four servings. I prepared the meal and slapped the eight pieces of toast onto a plate a put it in the middle on the solid oak table. I went upstairs to wake up everyone for breakfast.

**John:**

(poke poke) "Breakfast."

"Who? What? Oh, what's breakfast?"

I felt like a fool because I made toast, oh wow how extravagant. "toast and jam" I muttered.

"Mmm, nummy."

**George:**

(poke poke) "Breakfast."

"Go away. I'll be down in a minute."

**Paul:**

(pat pat) "Good morning Paul."

"Good Morning,"

"I made breakfast,"

"Ok, I'll be down in a few,"

**Ringo:**

(poke poke) "Good morning Ringo, how about you come downstairs and have some breakfast,"

His eyes were as round as tomatoes "Ok, butIhavetotellyousomething," he said quickly.

"Ok you tell me at breakfast, ok Ringo? Ok."

Then I walked out before he could answer.

A few minutes later they all came downstairs. I was just sitting there at the table with my hands folded by myself because I hadn't made myself any. I smiled as they all sat down. "Sorry guys, toast and cereal is about all I know how to make."

"That's ok!" said Paul cheerfully.

"Yes it doesn't bother me," said John.

"It does me" muttered George under his breath. Of course it would bother him, nothing is good enough for George.

"-"

"WHOA! Ringo slow down speak normal, I don't under stand gibberish!" Said John

" I stole Reilly's watch and I wore it to bed… then I was in the future… and I was in this house so I crawled out the window… and I wandered around to a park and I slept there… then I woke up and I was here again." he explained.

"WHERE'S MY WATCH YOU BIG OAF?" I said more or less shouted, my smile quickly disappearing. "I set it back on your dresser, I am sorry I wondered into your room… I liked the watch so I took it,"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STEAL IT, YOU THIEF" as you might be able to tell I wasn't very happy with Ringo at the moment. He looked down at his feet, like a fourth grader would do after he was yelled at by the teacher. Now I felt bad. I didn't know what to say.

"How much liquor have you had?" asked John

"I say we check his room for it, might have it hiding somewhere," suggested George.

The four of us nodded and we made our way up to Ringo's green room with pinewood flooring. John dropped to his knees and peered under the bed. Just as he had suspected there were two bottles of alcohol under there one empty one full. John handed me the bottles. Whisky. I walked over too the window and opened it the cold air rushed in. I could feel all of them staring at me wondering what I was going to do. I took both of the bottles, one in each hand and threw them out the window. I heard both of them hit the side walk and the noise of shattering glass. Gee, I'm glad that he happened to have alcohol in his room so I didn't have to tell them the whole story about the watch. I knew I had to sometime but it would have to take a while, after all I had only known them for a total of 3 days. "Whaddja do that for?" said Ringo sadly.

"I don't want you to get any more drunken than you already are!" I said.

"Just lie down and relax Ringo,"

"But I don't want to,"

"Ringo! Cooperate! Now be a good little boy and go to bed,"

"Fine," he said childishly. That was that, there were no more further arguments he just pulled back his covers, got all comfy, and attempted to go to sleep. We exited his room and went downstairs to watch television or something to occupy time. I engaged a conversation with Paul. George butted in a few times but I simply ignored him and Paul retaliated to his comments. If I didn't start to talk to George he would always act this way and ruin my time. I had to butter him up somehow. So it was getting late and Ringo and John had gone up to go to bed. Paul wanted to finish watching the show that was on at the time. George was still sitting on the couch with his right leg over his left. Then a commercial came on and a new show started so Paul smiled and bid us good night and went upstairs for bed. Only George was left. He was sitting the couch opposite me. As much as I didn't want to I went and sat by George. I had to sit close to get a full effect so I did.

"So George" I said.

"So Reilly" he remarked.

What am I supposed to say… Think quick.. "So how are you?" I said

"What should you care, your too worried about Paul,"

"Oh my gosh, why do you treat me so badly?"

"I don't"

"Ugh! How can you even say that, you treat me like manure and you hardly know me! Gee, sorry that I am a Beatles fan and I passed out in a coffee shop! It wasn't my decision to bring me back anyway! I am going to be here for a while so you might as well get used to it! Maybe you should think twice about bringing home a girl next time!" I said standing up to make a point.

"I am not the one who decided this, John and the others made most of the decision, before I could put my word in they had already heaved you into the car. Boy, was that a scene trying to get you through that coffee shop while you were passed out." he said with a chuckle.

"Well what can I do to get you to be more civil to me!"

"Stop worrying about what Paul is doing,"

"Well gee George, I can't control the one I fall for,"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean… that…. I like Paul….. As a friend, I mean,"

"Well I can be friendly," he said while raising his eyebrows in a disturbing manner.

"Then start acting like it," I said. With that I left the room and navigated myself upstairs to he bedroom I usually sleep in. Why does George always have to be so mean. What did I ever do to him? He obviously must crave attention. Oh well it isn't my concern. So after thinking about it I decided I would stay one more day and then off to the present I would go. Then I would probably stay at home for a week or two. Goodnight London…..

I woke the next morning to find that The Beatles _weren't there_. I became very had they went? Why would they just leave without telling me? By now I was running around the house trying to find them. I checked all five rooms upstairs and the three downstairs. I had ran so fast that when I sat down on the couch I was practically hyperventilating.

"Where are they?" I muttered quietly under my breath.I put my body in a fetal position and rocked like a baby for 15 minites. Then I decided I would look for a note. Maybe, just maybe, they left a note for me. I looked on the fridge in the kitchen and I saw a handwritten note. Boy, I bet that would sell for quite a bit on eBay, a _handwritten _note from _The Beatles. _That'd go for a couple grand. Ok that's is not pertinent to the note. I started to read the note. It read:

Reilly,

We are at the recording studio working on our album. If you would like to come and see us, we would prefer you call first. The number is written below as well as the directions to the studio. Hope to see you soon.

-Paul, John, Ringo, and George

Directions + phone #: (235)-555-4516. Directions-Hail a taxi , tell them you need a ride to Abbey Road studios. We will pay the cab fare…

Ok well I ought to call the studio and let them know I am coming so I don't just walk in unexpectedly. So I dialed the number on the phone 2-3-5-5-5-5-4-5-1-6 "Ello?" it was Ringo.

"Ringo?"

"Yea"

"Uh, I'm going to come to the studio here in a few minutes," So I traveled upstairs and looked in my drawer there was a peculiar yellow dress (in which also seemingly magically appeared) I put the dress on and smiled. Yellow was my favorite color. It looked nice on me. Ok today I would have to face the mob, luckily today I think the guards were working. I walked to the door and holding my breath . I turned the knob and opened the door. There were two guards as expected, but no mob. This was weird. I bid good morning to the guards and hailed a cab. I told them my desired destination and he began to drive to the studio. I watched carefully. Every time he turned I made a mental note. Shortly after getting into the car, I was out. A man was waiting outside the studio to pay the cab fare, though I could barely see them over the crowd of people there. The man paid the fare and escorted me inside the studio. He brought me through two different rooms and finally the room in which the Beatles were recording in. I greeted the four of them and sat down in one of the random chairs that had been set out for the boys. "I was waiting for you!" said Paul. You could tell he was eager to see me. George was still a little upset still about last night. But he did try his best to act civil around me. And John and Ringo of course were just happy to have a female in their company.

The boys started to work on the song "Got to get you into my life" Which had been my favorite on my cd copy of "Revolver" I hummed all the words and after they had finished, looks of curiosity were placed upon their faces. "How did you know all the words?" Asked John. "And the beat?" added Ringo "Well, uh, I heard one of you boys humming the tune to it so I kinda caught up the beat," They were still confused but I hadn't really known what to say. After all I am from the "Future".

Man, I wish that they all lived in my time era. Maybe I could transport more than one person to the future… I don't know, I'll have to experiment later.

After the boys finished recording we had decided after much argument to go out to lunch. They had chosen the coffee shop in which they had first met me in. Before getting into the shop they dressed themselves in false facial hair so they wouldn't be recognized. We got out of the car and entered the coffee shop. I don't know what it was about that shop but it was always totally _packed. _We walked to the private section so we could eat in peace. All the boys got settled in and they told me their desired order. I got up and went to the counter and ordered the five sandwiches for the five of us. When I came back I noticed that I had to sit next to George, oh boy here we go.I get to sit next to Mr. Cranky pants. I scooted my self next to George in the booth, as much as I didn't want to. George smelled funny and I didn't like it I had to say something about it.

"You know George you don't smell like a bundle of roses right now,"

"Yah well you don't exactly smell that great either." he remarked. This was so.

I hadn't taken a shower in a few days so and I knew it. I just rolled my eyes and pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. After all he did have a point. I felt so humiliated becase I had just been called smelly in front of the fab four. I sunk low in my seat hoping that nobody else noticed my odor. I'm not one to skip a shower, but the past couple days were just so exciting! As soon as I got back to where ever that house was I would take a shower. I passed out the five sandwiches I had just ordered at the counter. Everyone started to eat except for me. I have had a curious apitite since I've came to London.

After we finished eating we decided to go back home. The boys put on their phony mustaches again so they would not be noticed. We left the coffee shop and hailed a cab. We all piled into the taxi and we were as smashed together as a can of sardines, I had to sit on their laps. Which was kind of funny in a way. We drove home and then we all got out of the car. One by one. The let me get out first because I was sitting on top of all of them. Who would of known that a taxi cab could fit five people in there?

I ran inside and dashed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. (You know? I just took a shower in the Beatles residence, which also meant they took showers in there too, this I found disturbing but sort of cool) I took a shower and fixed my hair. Nothing special just a blow dry. It actually looked sort of good for once! Usually there's a big bump in the back but there wasn't this time.

I went in my room and there was this absolutely beautiful red dress on my bed. It was a halter top red dress and it came down just below the knee. It was fitted at the bust and floated out on the bottom and under the bust. There was a note lying on top of it too. It said: Sorry-George. George had gotten me this fabulous dress. Wow! I hadn't expected that. I just thought it was another magically appearing dress. I couldn't wait to try it on! So I tried it on. I wondered how he knew what size I was, because it fit perfectly. I looked beautiful. I went downstairs in my bare feet to thank George. They were in the Ratty Blue Couch Room. I guess that would be like their living room? Paul was sitting watching TV, Ringo was also watching TV (on the same couch) John was fiddling with something in the corner and George was sitting on the other couch trying to see what John was doing. I walked in and all eyes were on me. They all had a look of awe on their face. You might have thought I was drop-dead gorgeous the way they were staring. I don't know, maybe I was!

"George!" I said happily. He smiled. I spun around real fast. I love doing that with a poofy dress because the bottom poofs out when you spin. I don't know what came over me, but I sat down right next to George and gave him a big hug. And he actually sort of hugged back. "You're forgiven," I whispered in his ear. I managed a glance over at Paul. He was jealous. You could really tell. John went back to fiddling with whatever it was and Ringo's eyes wandered back over the television set. Just by looking at his face you could tell George felt like a million bucks.

Paul was still sort of shocked. He got up and left the room. And he returned about ten minutes later with a glass of water. He sat down on the couch with me and George, set his glass on the side table, and continued what he had been doing on the other couch. John finally finished fooling around in the corner and went and sat down by Ringo. Paul leaned over by me. "Did George buy you that dress?" and I nodded. "Oh," he replied. "Isn't it gorgeous?" I asked. "s' beautiful," he replied. George then did something that was totally not necessary. He put his arm around my shoulders. I kind of squirmed until he realized that I didn't like it. So he put his arm down. That must have relieved Paul because I heard a sigh coming from the left.

We were all terribly bored so we had to come up with something to do. John left to go to the store, Ringo went with him. So it was George, Paul, and I. I went up stairs for a little bit. So only George and Paul were in the Ratty Blue Couch Room. When I came downstairs Paul told me that George went for a walk around town. "Oh, I see," I replied.

"You know… there's a park near here, only a few blocks away," said Paul. "Would you like to go?" he asked.

"Well it awfully cold outside, but sure, I'd love to," I said.

Paul put his coat on and lead me outside. The cold chilly air stung my face. And I followed Paul to this park. It was a lovely park. There were lots of willow trees and there was a big beautiful lake in the middle of the park lined with little wooden benches for people to sit on. By the time we got to the park my teeth were chattering so we sat down on one of the benches. I don't know why I agreed to come when I didn't have a coat. What and idiot. Paul noticed that I was freezing and he took off his coat and put it on my shoulders. Like a perfect gentleman. I was very grateful. I don't think he was that cold because he had long sleeves on. We walked around the lake a while and talked about random stuff . Then we sat down and had a conversation under one of the willow trees near the lake. Part of it being: "Reilly?"

"Hmm," I said while looking at him.

"I-I was wondering if-f you'd like to go to dinner with me?" first off, the stutter was adorable, and second you could tell in his eyes he longed for me to say yes.

"I'd like that very much" I replied. I surprised at how bonded we are already. Perhaps that's just how it is in the 60s.

I reckon I looked sort of silly walking around London with a big baggy men's' coat over a dainty little red dress, but I was so cold that it didn't even care at that point. We walked around for what seemed like a really long time until we came to this restaurant. It was extremely fancy looking. I knew it was one of those high-priced places. It was called Jack's Bistro. I know it might not sound fancy, but trust me, it was. The lighting was really dark in there and the tables had fancy black tablecloths. All the waiters were all dressed fancy in tuxedos and whatnot, there was even a vase in the middle of each table with a single rose in it. To sum it all up-it was pretty romantic. I wondered what the other Beatles were doing. I figured that Ringo and John were home from the store. And I figured George was probably finished with his walk a long time ago.

There was a couple in front of us that had to be seated before us so we had to wait a couple of minutes. I gave Paul back his coat for the time being and when we were seated he hung it on the back of his chair. We sat down and our waiter, Phil, took our drink orders. Paul ordered a coke and so did I. But I'm not quite sure why, because I don't really care for coke. I looked at the menu and everything was in English money so I wasn't sure if it was a lot or not. Also it's 1966 so things are priced differently. For a wild guess, I'm going to say everything's going to cost about 10 pounds.

Paul ordered the chicken alfredo. I got the parmesan crusted tilapia. With a salad. It sounded good. I started to hum for a few minutes and play with my earrings. It sounds silly but I tend do this a lot when I don't know what to say I didn't really know what to say to Paul. I mean, I was really glad and all he took me out to eat but I usually thank people after the meal.

"This is a really nice restaurant," I said. Because it really was. He could have taken me to a Burger King or something but he brought me here.

"Yes, its one of the finest in London. Aside from La Chateau Cuisine," he said the La Chateau Cuisine in a French accent. And the way he said it sounded so sexy that it sent a chill down my spine. "So eh, George bought you that dress?"

"Yes, isn't it gorgeous?" I asked. I realized that was about the third time I asked him that.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said sincerely. I smiled warmly, and I could feel my cheeks get a little red. "But, may I ask, what was the occasion?"

"Well I reckon it was an apology present for treating me so badly," I said. Paul was turning over all this in his head. You could tell. "So… has he been treating you more kindly?"

"Well yes, he got me this dress..." I said.

"Good," he replied. Now I was going to go for a more playful approach.

"Hey Paul guess what?" I said with a smile.

"What?" he replied with a silly smile.

"You accent is adorable!" that made him smile. His cheeks also got a little red, which made me smile.

Our fancy-pants waiter came with our dishes finally. And boy let me tell you! That was one of the best pieces of fish I've ever had. The salad was good but it would have been nice if they would have actually gave you a good amount of dressing. With all the money these fancy places rake in they could afford to put some more salad dressing on the salads. But it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like I was going to go tell the queen or something. Paul was pretty impressed with his chicken alfredo too.

Now I'm not too sure how English money works, but I think that considering it's the 60s and considering we're in London, that 10 pounds was an extremely expensive meal. Once we left it was even colder than it was when we'd came. It was also almost dark. Being the gentleman he was, Paul took off his coat again and placed it upon my shoulders. "Paul?" I said on our walk home. "Yes?"

"Thank you very much for the dinner, it means a lot to me that you would do that. And the park with the lake, and the willow trees was wonderful. Really. I had a great time," I said. And this was true I had a fantastic time with him. My favorite part is when we sat and talked under the willow tree. He flashed a smile at me and then looked at the ground (still smiling) I step in a little so I was standing closer to him. He slipped his hand under mine and we started to hold hands. The sunset was beautiful. And we both knew it.

It was amazing. Then I realized that we had pretty much gone on a date. Wow, I just went on a date with a Beatle. I saw the house that we stayed at and there was about five girls outside of the door waiting for one of them to come. It was somewhat dark out. Paul leaned in and whispered "Get ready to run." I nodded. The girls recognized him and we ran (still holding hands) up the few stairs and through the door. We locked it. Walking through the door that time was like that awkward moment when you walk into your kitchen and your parents are there waiting for you, like you did something bad. But instead of your parents, it was George.

I smiled (as much as I didn't want to) "eh… Hey George!" I said. I knew what was coming. "So I buy you that dress…" he started. "And as a thank you for the dress… you take my _friend_ on a date?" he emphasized the word friend as if I should have taken _him_ on a date. He had a point. If I had given a friend a new tie and he took another girl on a date wearing the tie I'd be ticked too… "It wasn't a date George…" started Paul.

"Then what the hell was it, Paul? Really, tell me." he was steamed. "Hold on George."

Paul put his hand on my back and lead me up the stairs to my room. I kept shaking my head and saying that I wanted to talk to him but he kept insisting that he'd take care of it. I heard a lot of shouting. But eventually it got quieter and quieter so I assumed that they had worked something out. Nonetheless I didn't like being fought over.

I went downstairs, disobeying Paul. Paul was on one couch and George was on the other. I decided to sit on the floor because I didn't want it to seem I was taking sides or something. "George I am very terribly sorry that you misunderstood this situation."

"I understand it just fine. Paul just took you around to show you the city. Not what I thought" Took me around to show me the city? Well if that's what he told him it's not necessarily a lie. I mean, he did show me around the city. "So George. Your not mad a me now right? We're cool?" "Yes, we're 'cool'" he said. When he said that it felt like a load of brick dropped off my back. I was glad that this didn't cause as much trouble as I thought it would.

That was enough drama for now. I decided to use my watch. But I wanted to try something. There was a teddy bear on my bed. I wanted to see if I could bring things from the 60s to the present. Like this teddy bear. The watch was stretchy so I stretched it enough so I could slip the teddy bear's arm in the watch. This might work… and this might not work.

I thought about my trip to the 60s. It had been quite nice actually. I thought about how I need to tell the boys about my watch. I thought of a million different ways to try to tell them about it. I knew that the only one who might understand was probably Paul or Ringo (Since he experienced it himself…). I was so confused. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. To tell them or not to tell them. I wondered if I was even close enough to them yet to tell them about it. I reckon not, pretty much the ones I'd interacted with were Paul and George. I need to get to know the other two also.

I woke up in my own room that morning. Everything was the same. _Home sweet home_, I thought. I rubbed my eyes and I noticed that my arm felt…heavier. I opened my eyes and the teddy bear was attached in the band of the watch. Its arm slipped out of the watch and plopped out on the bed. It still looked new like it did earlier. It didn't _age_. I smiled. I had an idea…

In the mean time, I would have to stay another week. For the rest of my weekend I didn't have any plans. I thought about going over to one of my friends house but I was afraid that I would spill about my adventure in London. I spent a quiet weekend at home. I read a few books, I watched my favorite shows, went to the gym, the usual. As for the week I managed to shut up at work. Although there were a few times when I thought it was going to slip. It was the usual regular days at work. I went in said hello to everybody, changed some dressings, administered some shots, cleaned some PICC lines. I even gave Mr. Johnson his chemotherapy. I almost helped Dr. Drew with his surgery but I politely declined because that would have made it so I couldn't go home until around 11:30 at night. I don't like to drive in the dark if I don't have to. Each weekday was the same… and each day I wasn't in the 60s, I craved to be back, I craved the drama. Hardly ever does something dramatic happen at the hospital. Unless, one of our patients dies. Which is usually quite sad because you get very attached to some people around here.

Thursday night I got bored so I cleaned my house. It looked spotless. My kitchen looked like one of those in the catalogs! I was quite proud of my efforts of cleanliness. I could hardly wait until tomorrow night when I would return! I missed my boys. Friday we had a birthday party at work. It was for me. I walked in and didn't expect anything but instead there was huge party waiting for me and most of the hospital staff was there to celebrate. The cake was really good. Chocolate with vanilla frosting, my favorite! Tomorrow was my actual birthday but I don't work on Saturday so that's probably why they threw it the day before. Ooh! I just realize I would get to spend my birthday with the boys!


End file.
